A conventional pair of pliers generally have a fixed jaw and a movable jaw which is moved by rotating an adjusting screw in the head of the pliers. The adjusting screw is threadedly engaged with a rack integrally connected to the movable jaw so that the movable jaw can be moved toward the fixed jaw or can be moved away from the fixed jaw by rotating the adjusting screw. Nevertheless, the pliers cannot reciprocatingly operated with the object clamped between the movable jaw and the fixed jaw without removing the pliers from the object because the object will be co-rotated with the pliers. Therefore, the operator has to remove the pliers from the object when the pliers is rotated to an extreme position and remove the pliers to clamp the object again. This is time-consuming and the operator feels frustration. Furthermore, it is difficult to rotate the adjusting screw because lubricant or oil is usually attached to the operator's hand.
The pliers in accordance with the present invention have a movable jaw which is removed from the fixed jaw whenever the handle of the pliers is rotated counter clockwise so that the pliers can tighten or loosen an object without removing the pliers from the object. The pliers of the present invention provide a convenient function for the operator to repeatedly rotate the handle thereof while the object is clamped between the fixed jaw and the movable jaw.